<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Harry Potter "Luck" by Alula_Astro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587320">The Harry Potter "Luck"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro'>Alula_Astro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Neville Longbottom, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Cancer, Draco calls Harry "Dad", Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Lucius Malfoy, Gay Severus Snape, Harry was adopted by Remus and Sirius, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Homophobic Ron Weasley, Lesbian Nymphadora Tonks, Multi, Neko harry potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough and kinky sex ban, Seamus is outraged by it, Severus can't accept that Harry and Lucius are a thing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Lucius Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an abusive family and needs to have regular check ups with Madame Pomfrey. This time the school nurse found something <strong>very</strong> unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: this story covers some harsh themes that could trigger some readers.</p><p>Also I'm editing this story and changing it to my current style, so sorry for an inconveniences caused. - Zora</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How?” Harry asks in utter disbelief. </p><p>“I’m not entirely sure. It’s not at all common for wixen to get cancer.” Poppy answers, slightly confused.</p><p>“I’m fifteen. What on Earth has caused it?”</p><p>“It’s possibly linked to the abuse you suffer every summer. You are going to need to see someone in the muggle world about it. I can not think of anyone in our world that knows anything about cancer. There is a doctor who specializes in cancer at the children’s hospital in London that is a witch.”</p><p>“Cloe Valentine?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay. When do you think I should go?”</p><p>“As soon as possible. You will need to go with an adult as the nearest floo is quite far from the hospital and I do not want to put too much strain on your body.”</p><p>“It was full moon yesterday and Dad is on a night shift.”</p><p>“It’ll have to be one of the teachers then.”</p><p>“Professor Malfoy.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll send him a patronus.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lucius is startled from his marking by an elephant patronus that he knows to be Poppy’s.</p><p>“Lucius you need to come to the hospital wing. I’ll explain more once you get here.”</p><p>Lucius nods at the patronus and puts his quill down. The third year Hufflepuffs’ essays can wait. He stands up and sweeps out of his office. He walks to the hospital wing and sees that his mate is sat on one of the beds with a very concerned Poppy stood next to him.</p><p>“Hello Lucius. Harry has requested that he tell you what is going on. I’ll be in my office if either of you need me.”</p><p>Lucius nods. The nurse retreats into her office and Lucius sits down on the chair by Harry’s bed. Harry laces their fingers together.</p><p>“What’s happened love?”</p><p>“We’re not sure how but I’ve got cancer.”</p><p>“Oh Merlin.”</p><p>“I know. Wixen don’t get cancer though so I’m going to have to go to a muggle hospital in London.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m happy to take you.”</p><p>“Thanks. We’re hoping that I’ll get to see Cloe as she’ll understand the magic side of things as well.”</p><p>“Yes. A muggle doctor could not understand what your day to day life is like without us breaking the statute.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>373 words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bad news I’m afraid. Poppy was right.”</p><p>“When is she ever wrong?”</p><p>“I know. You’re going to need surgery then chemotherapy. There is a potion that Poppy can give you that will stop you from losing your hair but apart from that there’s nothing magic can do.”</p><p>“I already knew that.”</p><p>“I know you did but I’ve got to say it anyway. You can not do practical lessons at all and no more quidditch. It’ll put too much strain on your body as you will be weakened by the surgery then the chemo.”</p><p>“How often will Harry need to have the chemo?”</p><p>“It’ll start a month after he has surgery and it’ll be three times in the first week, in the second and third it’ll be twice a week, from then until the end of January it’ll be once a week, during February and March it’ll be once a fortnight, then from April until the end of June it’ll be once a month.”</p><p>“So it’ll end at the start of the summer?” Harry asks.</p><p>“About halfway through the first week.”</p><p>“I’m not going back to the Dursleys then.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. You will also need to be in a wheelchair from now on so your body can rest. I will also draw up a diet plan that you must follow to the letter. You’re far too underweight from someone your height and age.”</p><p>“Okay. I can cope with that.”</p><p>“Oh and no rough and kinky sex.”</p><p>Harry groans. </p><p>~~~</p><p>When Harry and Lucius arrive back at Hogwarts it’s past curfew. They had to stop by at Malfoy Manor to place the enchantments on Harry’s wheelchair so that stairs are possible and there is more storage.</p><p>“Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t want to face everyone yet.”</p><p>“Of course. Put your invisibility cloak on so that no one sees you.”</p><p>Harry nods and throws his invisibility cloak over himself. They are making their way up the moving staircases when from one of the doorways steps Dolores Umbridge. She’s a very short woman - literally Harry is taller than her and he’s the shortest in his year - who dresses in all pink. She isn’t a teacher but she is a ministry official who was sent to Hogwarts to inspect the school. Her and Flitch are like two peas in a pod; which means that everyone is weary of her. The only teachers she ‘gets on with’ are Lucius and Severus but even they don’t like her. The collective nickname of this woman is Umbitch. Even the teachers call her it.</p><p>“Hello Lucius.” Umbridge says.</p><p>“Dolores.” Lucius replies, hoping that the simple reply would end the conversation before it’s even really begun. He is in no mood to talk to the woman after finding out the news about his beloved mate. </p><p>“Have you seen Mr Potter at all? He wasn’t at dinner and everyone seems worried about where he is.”</p><p>“Have you spoken to Poppy? He might have ended up in the hospital wing. Again.” </p><p>“No I haven’t. I will go speak to her now.” Umbridge says before trotting off.</p><p>Lucius curses the woman darkly under his breath in French. Under the invisibility cloak, Harry grins; it’s not often that his mate gets so cross he swears in French. Then he remembers. No kinky sex for Lucius to use as a release for his anger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>561 words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a long one so strap in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry rolls into the Gryffindor common room and sees Hermione sat reading. Surprise. Surprise. She looks up from her book and her eyes go wide. “What in Merlin’s name happened? We were all so worried. No one could find you.”</p><p>The younger of the two rolls his wheelchair so that he’s across from her. “I’m sorry that I worried you. Poppy was giving me a check up when she found that I have a tumor on my bowl.” Harry explains. Hermione gasps. “I’m having surgery next week and then chemo until the summer.”</p><p>“Did you have to go to a muggle hospital?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Yes. But my doctor is a witch.”</p><p>“What’s her name?”</p><p>“Cloe Valentine. You know, Tonks’ wife.”</p><p>“Oh good. We can trust her. She won’t go blabbing to the press or a certain someone.”</p><p>“No she won’t. She’s told Dad and Pa for me. I wouldn’t know how to put it into a letter.”</p><p>“Neither would I.”</p><p>“I’m not allowed to do quidditch anymore and I don’t know how to tell Angelina.”</p><p>“Tell me what?” A voice asks.</p><p>“I’m not allowed to play quidditch any more.”</p><p>“What?! You better be joking Potter.”</p><p>“I’m not. I had to go to hospital yesterday and my doctor said that I’m not allowed to do quidditch or practical lessons until next school year.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Somehow I’ve got cancer.”</p><p>“Is there anything that your doctor can do?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m having surgery next week then chemo until summer.”</p><p>“That’s good. I still want you at practices though. You can keep an eye on everything from the ground.”</p><p>“Sure. I’d love to still help.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit. Now we just need a new seeker. Hermione willing to try?”</p><p>“Why not? It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“You can use my broom. I’m not going to be using it anytime soon.”</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>“Yes. You are not using a school broom.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Hermione says and they hug.</p><p>“Welcome to the team Hermione.” Angelina says. They shake hands. “Practice is at seven.”</p><p>“We’ll be there.”</p><p>Angelina nods, smiles and walks out. </p><p>“I know someone who’s going to love you even more than he already does.”</p><p>“Who?” Hermione asks, confused.</p><p>“Viktor.”</p><p>Hermione blushes. “Shut up Harry.”</p><p>“Oh she’s blushing.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t know what it’s like to be in a relationship.”</p><p>“Oh but I would.”</p><p>“Who? Which guy has managed to get your attention enough that you are now out with him?”</p><p>“Well it was more like I went to Gringotts, found out I was a Neko then got them to call him in so we could talk it out civilly.”</p><p>“Of course you’re a Neko. You don’t do anything by halves do you Harry Potter?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What house are they in?”</p><p>“Slytherin.”</p><p>“Okay. Zambine?”</p><p>“Not my type plus he’s with Neville.”</p><p>“Malfoy.”</p><p>“It depends which one you’re talking about.”</p><p>“The ferret.”</p><p>“With Snape.”</p><p>“Not mental images I needed.”</p><p>“Oh I know.”</p><p>“Luscious?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The witch squeals. “So what’s he like?”</p><p>“Amazing. His wings are so soft. He’s so sweet and kind though. I love him so much.”</p><p>“Awwwwww. Was he the one who took you to the hospital?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m coming next week by the way.”</p><p>“You just want to get a chance to talk to him.”</p><p>“He seems like a very interesting person.”</p><p>“He is. You’ll get along with him. He reads more than you do and I did not think that that was ever possible.”</p><p>“Yes I think we will get along.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“So where were you last night?”</p><p>“With Luc.”</p><p>“He was careful wasn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes Hermione. We don’t want to face the wrath of Cloe Valentine.”</p><p>“No you don’t. Where’s your claiming mark anyway?”</p><p>“Under a glamour.”</p><p>“Veela are incredibly territorial over their mates. How on Earth does he let you glamour your mark?”</p><p>“It’s what we agreed. If we were to mate whilst I was still in school I’ve got to be able to glamour it. People would judge me for being claimed so young and it would just cause problems especially since Luc was still going through his divorce at the time.”</p><p>“I get it. Shall we go down to breakfast? I’m sick of waiting for Ron every morning.”</p><p>“Same. Lets go.”</p><p>“Can I push you?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They leave the common room with Hermione pushing Harry in his chair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>716 words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning - mentions of homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they go into the Great Hall a section of the bench dissolves and Hermione pushes Harry into the gap. She sits down next to him. Harry’s plate fills itself up with the food on the diet plan that Cloe drew him up last night. Hermione fills up her plate too and they both start eating. The mail comes and still no sign of Ron, Neville, Dean or Seamus. Harry opens his letter from his adoptive parents.</p><p>Dear Cub,</p><p>We’re so sorry to hear about you getting cancer. We’re just as baffled as you are about how you got it. Your dad has booked the day off for Tuesday so we can be with you at the hospital. Cloe says that after the surgery you’ll be cancer free and the chemo is just a precaution which is good. Please find enclosed the note that we wrote you to give to your teachers so you can get out of practical lessons. It’s signed by me and your dad. If any of your teachers have a problem with it tell them to owl us. Please tell at least one of your friends what is going on so they can support you when we can’t. Remember that we both love you no matter what.</p><p>Pa and Dad. </p><p>Hermione: Is that from your parents?<br/>Harry: Yes.<br/>Hermione: Can I read it?<br/>Harry: Yes. Here.<br/>He hands her the letter and she reads it. That’s when Deam, Seamus and Neville come in all with murder in their eyes. They sit down opposite Harry and Hermione.<br/>Harry: What happened?<br/>Neville: Ronald Wealsy.<br/>Seamus: The homophobic twat.<br/>Harry: He’s not, is he?<br/>Dean: Oh yes.<br/>Neville: He saw those two asleep in bed together and flipped. It was like one minute he was worrying about you and the next he’s a raging homophobe.<br/>Harry: Well…<br/>Hermione: He’s not going to like Harry after he finds out who Harry is with.<br/>Seamus: Who’s the lucky guy?<br/>Hermione: Lucious.<br/>Neville: I don’t believe it.<br/>Harry drops the glamour on his claiming mark and they all stare at it.<br/>Dean: That’s definitely a veela bite.<br/>Seamus: What was it like when you got it? Was all romantic or was it a ‘shoved against the nearest flat surface’? I could see it being either with that one.<br/>Harry: It was a very romantic evening. We had dinner in Paris, then we went back to Malfoy Manor where I was thoroughly shagged.<br/>Seamus: Was it rough and kinky?<br/>Harry: Always was.<br/>Dean: What’d you mean by that?<br/>Harry: The ban on activities that I have been given, due to the fact that I have a tumor on my bowl that is being removed on Tuesday, even extends to rough and kinky sex.<br/>Neville: You’ve got a tumor?<br/>Seamus: You’ve got a rough and kinky sex ban?<br/>Harry: Yes and yes. I’m only allowed to walk for fifteen minutes a day, no practical lessons in anything, no alcohol, no quidditch, no rough and kinky sex.<br/>Seamus: I would sue. <br/>Harry: I could die if I don’t stick to it so soft, vanilla sex it is.<br/>Seamus: Till when?<br/>Harry: July.<br/>Seamus: JULY?!!! How the fuck will you cope? <br/>Harry: It’s not like I can’t have sex at all it’s just got to be vanilla and slow. It is quite nice actually. Whether we’ll go mad not being able to do anything remotely kinky is another matter.<br/>Dean: Couldn’t you use a blindfold or something and just not tell your doctor?<br/>Harry: Have you ever met Cloe Valentine? She is a legilimens so powerful that not even Voldemort himself would be able to fend her off.<br/>Seamus: Killjoy.<br/>Harry: Oh yes. <br/>Neville: So what’s the difference like?<br/>Harry: It’s weird. I’m used to not being able to sit down properly next morning so when I was unceremoniously dumped into my wheelchair this morning I was incredibly disappointed.<br/>Dean: Why were you “unceremoniously dumped” into your wheelchair?<br/>Harry: Because shower sex is a thing that we’re not allowed to do.<br/>Seamus: For fuck’s sake Dean if I ever get cancer AK me immediately.<br/>Harry: I only have all these restrictions because I’m underweight and have malnutrition due to years of abuse at the hands of my muggle relatives.<br/>Neville: Harry you’re my godbrother, by law you can live with me until you come of age because if you live with your parents, Dumbledore will ship you right back off those muggles.<br/>Harry: Thanks Neville.<br/>Neville: It’s okay.<br/>Ron slumps down next to Harry.<br/>Harry: Oh look what the cat dragged in. <br/>Ron: I haven’t done anything.<br/>Harry: Ronald Wealsey our friendship is over.<br/>Ron: What?<br/>Harry: You have been homophobic all three of my gay best friends and I’m not having it. Especially since I’m gay as well.<br/>Ron: You can’t be gay. You’re supposed to marry Ginny.<br/>Harry: Dad was supposed to marry Hawthorne Parkinson but he ended up marrying Pa so...yeah.<br/>Ron: What?<br/>Harry: You heard me, now clear off and find some friends. <br/>Draco: Oh nice one Dad.<br/>Harry: Good morning to you too Draco.<br/>The blond shoves Ron out of the way and sits down.<br/>Draco: Father told me what happened yesterday.<br/>Harry: Thought he would. <br/>Draco: Did you get a letter from Grandpa Moony and Grandad Pads?<br/>Harry: Yes.<br/>Draco: I got your bloody chocolate frog card yesterday.<br/>Harry: Shame.<br/>Draco: Pansy was like “You got Potter? Oh my god he’s like the last one I need” so I was like “Here have it. I have the real one at home. Bit of a tosser really.”<br/>Harry grabs Hermione’s newspaper and whacks Draco over the head with it.<br/>Draco: Oi! This hair took me ages.<br/>Harry: It’ll get messed up at lunch anyway. <br/>Draco: And what do you mean by that?<br/>Seamus: Shagging!<br/>Umbridge: Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Finigan. Mr Malfoy, why are you not sat at your own table?<br/>Draco: Last time I checked a student is allowed to sit with their parent or step-parent if they are in the castle.<br/>Umbridge: Yes I was aware of that.<br/>Draco: Then there’s no problems.<br/>Umbridge: What do you mean?<br/>Dean: Ohh ohh ohh.<br/>Seamus: When you nod your head yes.<br/>Neville: But you wanna say no.<br/>Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus burst out laughing.<br/>Umbridge: What are you laughing at? Stop it at once.<br/>Hermione: Justin Beber is kinda cute though.<br/>Harry: Ewwww. Noooo ‘Mione!<br/>Seamus: This is the same girl who is dating Viktor Krum.<br/>Dean: Hermione your taste in men is whack.<br/>Harry: I don’t understand it. My mans is obviously the cutest.<br/>Draco: Mine is.<br/>Hermione: No. Most definitely not. Mine’s an international quidditch player.<br/>Harry: Mine’s a Veela.<br/>Draco: Mine’s a vampire.<br/>Dean: Mine’s Irish.<br/>Seamus: Mine’s a West Ham supporter.<br/>Harry: Not a redeeming feature.<br/>Dean: Oi! Words can hurt.<br/>Harry: Oh I know. The words ‘Draco Malfoy is your step-son’ hurt a lot.<br/>Draco: I hate you Dad.<br/>Harry: Hate you too Draconian.<br/>Draco: Only my mother calls me Draconian.<br/>Harry: Oh well sorry dear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flitwick: Wands at the ready.<br/>Harry sticks his hand in the air.<br/>Flitwick: Yes Mr Potter?<br/>Harry: I’m not allowed to do practical lessons. I have a note.<br/>The little professor goes over to him and takes the note. He reads it and hands it back to Harry.<br/>Flitwick: I’m very sorry to hear that Harry. I hope everything goes smoothly for you next week.<br/>Harry: Thank you sir.<br/>Flitwick: You may read or do homework.<br/>Harry nods and pulls his DADA essay out. Draco starts on the task that Flitwick set.<br/>Draco: Whatcha doing?<br/>Harry: DADA essay.<br/>Draco: Father was mean to set that. He knows that you’ll have absolutely no problems with it. <br/>Harry: Draco you’re a Veela too.<br/>Draco: Yeah a submissive one. The difference between doms and subs is crazy.<br/>Harry: Draco your father is a dom. This should be easy for you.<br/>Draco: It’s about mating. I do not want to think about what you and father get up to.<br/>Harry: Not bloody much at the moment.<br/>Draco: That’s fine by me.<br/>Harry very quickly finishes his DADA essay then pulls out his healing textbook and some parchment.<br/>Draco: What textbook is that?<br/>Harry: Healing. Level five.<br/>Draco: How are you a level four already?<br/>Harry: Hard work. Thank goodness that the exam isn’t until the summer because it is 80% practical and I can’t get away with just doing the theory like I can with all the other subjects I’m taking.<br/>Draco: Lucky sod. If I mess up potions or DADA I’m going to have a hard summer.<br/>Harry: Not in the good way.<br/>Draco: No not in the good way.<br/>Harry: I certainly will not be rescuing you as I will be at Neville’s.<br/>Draco: Why?<br/>Harry: Can’t go back to the Dursleys’ as my treatment doesn’t finish until summer, can’t go to Pa and Dad’s because Dumbledore will ship me back off to the Dursleys’ so I’m going to stay with my godbrother.<br/>Draco: Why can’t you come to the manor?<br/>Harry: Because the Ministry will find me and ship me off to Dumbledore who will ship me off to the Dursleys’ or one of Luc’s “friends” will kill me.<br/>Draco: Point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Neko is pushed into the Gryffindor common room by his bonded and Hermione jumps up.<br/>
Harry: Ready to go?<br/>
Hermione: Yes. I’ve got everything in here.<br/>
She shows them a small purple pouch.<br/>
Lucius: A bottomless bag I presume?<br/>
Hermione: Yes.<br/>
Harry: You don’t need to worry about running out of reading material then Luc. ‘Mione will have snuck into the library after hours and stolen all the books.<br/>
Hermione: They’ll never know it was me.</p><p>Lucius knocks on the door to Severus’ quarters. Severus pulls open the door.<br/>
Severus: Good morning Lucius.<br/>
Lucius: Good morning Severus. Is Draco with you?<br/>
Severus: Yes. Draco!<br/>
Draco: Yeah?<br/>
Severus: Your father is here.<br/>
The veela comes to the door. He is wearing a black turtleneck with black skinny jeans and classic black and white vans. He also has a backpack slung over one shoulder.<br/>
Draco: Good morning Father, Dad and Hermione.<br/>
Lucius: Good morning Dragon.<br/>
Harry: Morning Dray.<br/>
Hermione: Hello. If you want to you can put your bag in here.<br/>
She pulls the small purple pouch out of her pocket. She opens it and it stretches as they put Draco’s backpack in. Hermione pulls the drawstring closed and the bag shrinks back to it’s normal size.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Neko wakes up and immediately holds his arm out and his glasses fly into his hand. He puts them on then sits up. Well tries to.<br/>
June: Hadrian, you’ve just had surgery. Please lie back down.<br/>
Harry: I feel fine.<br/>
June: Are you sure?<br/>
Harry: Yes. I’ve had a lot worse than this before.<br/>
June: What do you mean?<br/>
Harry: I got beat up a lot in the past. Like passing out mid way through and waking up in a puddle of my own blood six hours later.<br/>
June: Okay. Try to sit up carefully then. We don’t want to pop your stitches now do we?<br/>
She helps him sit up.<br/>
Harry: Where’s my family?<br/>
June: We didn’t want to over crowd you. If we just start off with two of your visitors and see from there would that be okay?<br/>
Harry: Yeah sure.<br/>
June: Who would you like?<br/>
Harry: Lucius and Draco.<br/>
June: The blonds?<br/>
Harry: Yes.<br/>
June: I’ll go get them.<br/>
She leaves and Harry looks around the room. It’s a four bed ward and there is a little girl - probably about six or seven, eight at the oldest - asleep in the bed next to him. June comes back in with Lucius and Draco. The two blonds sit down.<br/>
June: If you need anything press the button on the wall.<br/>
Harry: Thanks.<br/>
She leaves. Lucius presses a kiss to Harry’s lips.<br/>
Lucius: How are you feeling love?<br/>
Harry: Fine.<br/>
Lucius intertwined their fingers.<br/>
Draco: That’s good.<br/>
Harry: So what happened whilst I was out?<br/>
Lucius: Your parents arrived. They said that they were sorry that they missed you before you went into surgery but they found out something exciting. They wouldn’t say what though.<br/>
Draco: They want you to be the first to know apparently.<br/>
Harry: I can guess what it is but I’m not saying anything until they want for you both to know.<br/>
Draco: You’re so annoying.<br/>
Harry: You tell me that on the daily dear.<br/>
Draco: Aren’t you hungry?<br/>
Harry: Yeah but I’ve gone longer than just a few hours without food in the past. I can ignore it for now.<br/>
Draco: Are you sure that you should?<br/>
Harry: I’ve just had surgery on a major part of my digestive system. I'm not sure if I can have food yet.<br/>
Draco: Call a nurse and ask. You’re still too skinny.<br/>
Harry: Fine.<br/>
He presses the button on the wall and June comes in.<br/>
June: Yes Hadrian?<br/>
Harry: I’m hungry.<br/>
June: You’re going to have to wait a couple more hours for some food. You’ve still got some of the anesthetic in your bloodstream and that needs to be out before you eat so we can know if anything goes wrong.<br/>
Harry: I thought so.<br/>
June: Not many people think of that.<br/>
Draco: He has a habit of over thinking things.<br/>
Harry: Bugger off.<br/>
June: Do you feel well enough to see your other visitors?<br/>
Harry: Yes.<br/>
June: I’ll go get them.<br/>
Harry: Thanks.<br/>
She leaves.<br/>
Harry: I already knew that because of my healer training you dolt.<br/>
Draco: Oh right. I knew that.<br/>
Harry rolls his eyes. Remus, Sirius and Hermione come in and sit down in the chairs one of the other nurses gave them.<br/>
Hermione: How are you feeling?<br/>
Harry: Fine.<br/>
Sirius: That’s good.<br/>
Remus: Cub this is for you.<br/>
He hands Harry a folded piece of card. Harry unfolds it and looks at the picture. It’s a picture of the wizarding version of an ultrasound and underneath there is writing. It reads - <em>Harry this is your brother, Teddy. You’ll get to meet him in six months time. Dad and Pa.</em> Harry looks up at his parents.<br/>
Harry: Really?<br/>
Sirius: Yes.<br/>
Harry: I can’t believe it. Like I am in shock right now.<br/>
Remus: We didn’t know how you’d be feeling after surgery so we thought that this would lift your spirits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on that day after Harry’s visitors had left the little girl in the bed next to Harry wakes up and groans.<br/>Kayla: Where am I?<br/>Harry: You’re in hospital.<br/>Kayla: Oh yeah I am. Who are you?<br/>Harry: My name’s Harry.<br/>Kayla: I’m Kayla.<br/>Harry: Have you had any visitors you were expecting? You slept through visitation.<br/>Kayla: No. I live in an orphanage and no one likes me there. They say I’m weird and that my room is cursed because of this boy that used to live in it. I can do what he could but he turned out to be a murderer. Everyone says that that’s going to happen to me. <br/>Harry: Wool’s Orphanage?<br/>Kayla: Yes.<br/>Harry: I know who you mean. He murdered my parents. And I can do those things too.<br/>Kayla: You can talk to snakes?<br/>Harry: Yes. <br/>Kayla: Dr Cloe says that I’m not abnormal but everyone else says I am.<br/>Harry: Dr Cloe is right. She’s a witch just like you are.<br/>Kayla: I’m a witch?<br/>Harry: Yes. I’m a wizard.<br/>Kayla: I always dreamed that I would meet someone like me one day.<br/>Harry: Your wish has come true.<br/>Kayla: Is there a school where we can learn more?<br/>Harry: Yes. I go to it. It’s called Hogwarts.<br/>Kayla: So will I get to go there one day?<br/>Harry: Yes. When you’re elven you’ll get to go.<br/>Kayla: But that’s ages away yet. I’m only eight.<br/>Harry: Well I’m fifteen and believe me - you’ll be there before you know it.<br/>Kayla: Is it fun there?<br/>Harry: Most of the time. Detentions aren’t and neither is History of Magic. The teacher is really boring.<br/>Cloe: Who’s really boring?<br/>Harry: Professor Binns.<br/>Cloe: Oh Merlin don’t remind me. Those were hours of my life I will never get back. How are you both feeling?<br/>Kayla: I’m feeling really good. <br/>Harry: Me too.<br/>Cloe: That’s good. You can have something to eat in about fifteen minutes. Harry your pa dropped off some chocolate for you to have with your dinner.<br/>Harry: Surprise, surprise. I’ll share it with Kayla. It’s not fair if I get chocolate and she doesn’t.<br/>Kayla: Thanks.<br/>Harry: Don’t worry about it.<br/>Cloe: There’s another patient coming in for a tooth removal in an hour so you’ll need to have finished your dinner by then. After all, he hasn’t eaten since yesterday.<br/>Harry: That’s a bit mean.<br/>Cloe: You’ll see why I did it when he comes in.<br/>Harry: After dinner do you think that Kayla could be moved a bit closer so we can watch a movie on my laptop?<br/>Cloe: Yes. What are you going to watch?<br/>Harry: How does the first Star Wars sound Kayla?<br/>Kayla: Good.<br/>Cloe: A very good choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later Harry and Kayla are sat on Harry’s bed and Harry has just turned on Star Wars. They’ve both got earphones in that are connected to Harry’s laptop. Cloe leads in a certain very large man with his very large son. Harry and Kayla take a headphone out so they can hear what’s going on.<br/>Vernon: I asked for a private room.<br/>Cloe: Well due to the unpredictable nature of the human race that request can not be filled.<br/>Harry laughs.<br/>Cloe: Quiet you.<br/>Dudley: I want a private room!<br/>Harry: Quit whining. Some of us are trying to watch Star Wars.<br/>Dudley: I wanna watch Star Wars.<br/>Cloe: I'm sorry but unless you brought your own laptop and copy of the film then you can’t watch it.<br/>Dudley: That’s not fair!<br/>Harry: Life’s not fair.<br/>Kayla: No it’s not.<br/>Cloe: Let’s get back on track. A nurse will be coming to do your blood pressure and weight very soon so relax and unpack your things. If you need anything urgent press the red button on the wall.<br/>She turns around and walks over to Harry. She leans down to whisper in his ear.<br/>Cloe: I’m really sorry about this.<br/>Harry: It’s fine. What can they do to me? And my wand is right next to me under the sheet.<br/>Cloe: Don’t use magic unless you have to. You’ll pass out if you use too much.<br/>Harry: And I’ll have the ministry after me.<br/>Cloe: That too. See you later.<br/>She walks out with a smile to all the occupants of the room.<br/>Dudley: Dad I’m hungry.<br/>Harry: Hi hungry I’m a rather peeved person trying to watch a film. Now shut up. This ward was nice and quiet before you came in.<br/>Vernon: Stop acting all high and mighty.<br/>Kayla: I’m surprised that you know what mighty means.<br/>Harry: Out of the mouths of babes. I’m a Malfoy. I have the right to act high and mighty. It comes with the money.<br/>Dudley: You’re not rich.<br/>Harry: I have more ‘o’s on my bank statement than you have pounds on your body.<br/>Cloe walks back in holding a letter. She hands it to Harry. Harry looks at the envelope.<br/>Harry: Lucius?<br/>Cloe: Looked like his owl.<br/>Harry: Thanks.<br/>She walks back out and Harry opens the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I spoke to Cloe about the little girl in the bed next to you after visiting hours because she didn’t have any visitors. It turns out that she is an orphan that lives at Wool’s Orphanage. She has the same room as Tom Riddle did and she is a witch. I’m rather concerned that Dumbledore will manipulate her into being the next dark lady. I have an idea as to what we should do but as it is a rather life changing decision I want to know what you think we should do first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you lots,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>LAM.</em>
</p><p>Harry picks up his school back from the floor. He pulls out parchment, a quill and some ink.</p><p>
  <strong>Luc,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We need to get her out of there. She’s so sweet. We’re currently sat on my bed watching Star Wars whilst my cousin - Dudley not Tonks - is sat across the room whining more than Draco does on a Monday morning. You do whatever you think we need to do for her. She deserves the best.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love you too,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>HJLM.</strong>
</p><p>Kayla: What do your initials stand for?<br/>Harry: Hadrian James Lycan Malfoy.<br/>Kayla: How come you have two middle names?<br/>Harry: Because my mother wanted to honor my father and my father’s two best friends who are now my adoptive parents. One of them was made my godfather and Lycan represents the other since he’s a werewolf.<br/>Kayla: Cool.<br/>Vernon: Your surname is not Malfoy.<br/>Harry: Yes it is. I just don’t use it because of the fuss it would kick up.<br/>Kayla: Why would people make a fuss?<br/>Harry: Because I’m a Neko. I have certain features of a cat basically. I have cat ears and a tail but I keep them hidden. I can also get claws and fangs. When a submissive Neko finds their dominant the dom will bite the sub to mark them as theirs.<br/>He drops the glamour on his claiming mark.<br/>Kayla: Did it hurt?<br/>The Neko puts the glamour back up.<br/>Harry: No but it can not be undone. Most subs can’t cover their marks as it will send their dom into an extremely dangerous fit of jealousy. We agreed that if we bonded whilst I was still in school I would cover it and still use my maiden name. I don’t actually use my maiden name as my maiden name is Lupin. It’s just easier to use Potter as Lupin was only my surname for two weeks.<br/>Kayla: Understandable.</p><p>Whilst Dudley is in surgery June comes in with another letter for Harry.<br/>June: This was delivered by an owl. Is that normal for you?<br/>Harry: Yes. What did the owl look like?<br/>June: It was black with amber eyes and it was really big for an owl.<br/>Harry: Oh yeah I know who’s owl that was.<br/>June hands the letter to Harry who looks at the writing on the front.<br/>Harry: Yep just who I thought it was.<br/>He opens the letter and looks at the papers.<br/>Harry: Could you get me a quill and ink out of my bedside table? I can’t reach.<br/>June gives him a funny look but does it anyway.<br/>Harry: Thanks.<br/>June: I have a normal pen if you want one.<br/>Harry: I haven't used a normal pen in years.<br/>June: What about for school?<br/>Harry: At my school we’re very traditional so hauling around textbooks, quills and ink it is.<br/>June: Sounds like a pain.<br/>Harry: Oh it is.<br/>He signs the papers and slides them into the envelope that they came in. He rewrites the envelope.<br/>Harry: Can you give this to the owl please?<br/>He holds out the envelope.<br/>June: Err yes.<br/>She grabs it and walks out. Harry pauses the film.<br/>Kayla: What you do that for?<br/>Harry: I need to tell you what I just signed.<br/>Kayla: What was it?<br/>Harry: Adoption papers. My mate talked to Cloe about you and he doesn’t want you being manipulated into becoming the next dark lady so we have adopted you.<br/>Kayla: So you’re my dad now?<br/>Harry: Yes.<br/>She hugs him.<br/>Kayla: Thank you so much!<br/>Harry: Don’t worry about it.<br/>Kayla: What am I going to call your mate?<br/>Harry: Well my step son calls him ‘Father’.<br/>Kayla: I have an older brother?!<br/>Harry: Yes you do. He’s called Draco.<br/>Kayla: Awesome! I’ve always wanted siblings.<br/>Harry: You’ve also got an uncle on the way.<br/>Kayla: Your mum’s pregnant?<br/>Harry: Dad.<br/>Kayla: How?<br/>Harry: Magic.<br/>Kayla: Magic is amazing!<br/>Harry: Yeah it is.<br/>Kayla: So do you have two dads?<br/>Harry: Yes I do. They’re my adoptive parents though.<br/>Kayla: So like our entire family is gay?<br/>Harry: Entire magical family. Draco’s mate is a guy and Cloe’s wife is my cousin.<br/>Kayla: How old is Draco?<br/>Harry: Fifteen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>